Question: What is the modulo $13$ residue of $247+5 \cdot 39 + 7 \cdot 143 +4 \cdot 15?$
Since $247, 39,$ and $143$ are all divisible by $13$, the residues for $247+ 5 \cdot 39 + 7 \cdot 143$ is just $0$.

Therefore, $247+5 \cdot 39 + 7 \cdot 143 +4 \cdot 15 \equiv 4 \cdot 15 \equiv 60 \equiv \boxed{8} \pmod{13}$.